


Something To Sing About

by LLN3dseestheLight



Series: Gleeful-Wolf [2]
Category: Glee, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flirting, Implied Bullying, M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Song Lyrics, Song fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2018-10-08 16:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLN3dseestheLight/pseuds/LLN3dseestheLight
Summary: Stiles first day at McKinkley High School. He reunites with some childhood friends he shared with Kurt as well as making new one...oh and he joined the Glee Cub and, seriously? People throw Slushies at you here instead of drinking them?





	1. Firework

Stiles Stilinski stumbled into the choir room of McKinley High, after his step-cousin Kurt Hummel at, _Arrgh, shit o'clock-_ in the morning. He collapsed in the first chair he saw glaring at Kurt wondering just when the other boy had become a morning person? No one need to be up this early...ever! Stiles listened with half an ear as Kurt explained some of the dynamics of the glee club. It sounded like a regular _90210_ episode but set in Ohio. Stiles couldn't say anything, after all his own life was like a bad episode of _Buffy,_ just with werewolves instead of vampires.

It was a good thing Stiles loved Kurt but, you know, not _love-loved_ him. Because while they might not be blood related and the sex would be _awesome!_ Kurt would strangle Stiles the first time he destroyed one of Kurt's designer outfits. So it was for the best they stayed friends and cousins, _oh, kissing cousins- I bet I could get Kurt to-_ Stiles was startled out of his thoughts by pale fingers snapping in front of his face.

"...Heard a word I've said, have you?" Kurt demanded.

"Sorry, Kurt, " Stiles paused, he was going to say he hadn't slept well but that wasn't true. In fact he slept better last night than he had in the last two years, "I'm worried that your friends won't like me." It wasn't lie. Not really.

Kurt snorted, "Don't stress out over it. Most of the time _no one_ in Glee likes each other."

Stiles frowned, "Sounds like you have a great group of friends there."

"I know, right! There is always some sort of drama happening." Kurt said with a grin as he set up his ipod on top of the piano.

"And what is life without drama?" Stiles muttered.

"Boring." Kurt stated, quickly flipping through his play lists.

"Yeah," Stiles said slowly, " _boring_ ," as if tasting the word for the first time. With everything that had happened in Beacon Hills, Stiles wasn't sure that he knew what _'boring'_ meant anymore.

"Found it!" Kurt exclaimed, "The perfect practice song!"

Stiles groaned as he heard the opening bars of the song. It wasn't like he didn't know it, "Seriously? Kurt, a _Katy_ _Perry_ song? Don't you find her kind of corny?"

"What? Katy Perry is a Pop Princess!" Kurt frowned, "Though I will concede that her videos could be a little less _Liza Frank_ -like." He pointed at Stiles as he sang out, _"Do you ever feel, like a plastic bag? Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?"_

Stiles frowned, he had never really listened to the lyrics of the song. It was strange that Kurt picked this song.

" _Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin? Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?"_ Kurt gave an understanding look. It cut right through Stiles. Making Stiles remember just how emotionally fragile he was from the Nogitsune.

 _"Do you ever feel already buried deep...six feet under?"_ Stiles sang softly because sometimes he wished it had been him and not Allison who- _"Scream but no one hears a thing?"_

Stiles had tried so hard to let the Pack know something was wrong...to let Scott know. Nothing worked, it was like they couldn't understand what Stiles had meant. He had screamed soundlessly from inside his own head so many times, yet no one hear a thing...until it was too late.

Stiles looked at Kurt to see him watching Stiles sadly, he tearing up when Stiles sang, _"Do you think there is a chance for me? Cause I can see the spark in you? I jus gotta ignite the light-"_ Stiles broke off. He couldn't do this. It was just too hard. How could he go on everyday knowing that he killed Allison? That Scott **hates** Stiles for that?

Kurt grabbed Stiles by the arm as if he could hear Stiles thoughts, singing out, _"Make the light shine!!! Own the night like the Fourth Of July! Cause baby,"_ Kurt grinned brightly, _"Your a FIREWORK! Come on and show'em what you're worth!"_

***

"Hurry up, Finn! I want to get to the choir room before Kurt does. He's a choir room hog!" Rachel Berry announced as she flounced by her boyfriend, tossing her dark hair over her shoulder. Noah Puckerman glared sleepily, as he leaned against the locker by Finn Hudson, at the sound of her voice.

"Rachel, Kurt's already in the choir room." Finn told her.

"What?!" Rachel shrieked, "You are suppose to tell me things like that! Now How am I suppose a _star_ without proper practice time! Sectionals are coming up, Finn!"

"Finn can you please gag her or something? It's too early to listen to her bitch." Puck muttered.

"She's not that bad." Finn mumbled.

"Finn!" Rachel snapped causing the tall boy to jump, "Let's go, I'm going to get my choir room time!" she said as she stomped down the hall towards the choir room, pushing passed Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray.

"Watch it, man hands!" The blonde cheerleader snarled.

"Bite me, ChearWhore!" Rachel hissed over her shoulder as Finn raced over her.

"What is her problem now?" Santana asked.

"What else?" Puck said throwing his arm over the latina girl's shoulders, "Princess."

"He got to the choir room first?"

Puck nodded.

"Yeah, that would do it." Santana glanced slyly at Puck, "We're going to watch the catfight, right?"

"Yes," Quinn purred, looping her arm through Santana's, "Watching Kurt give Berry a verbal smack down is always fun.

Outside of the choir room they saw Rachel and Finn peeking around the door, Puck could hear, _" If only you knew what the future holds, after the hurricane comes the rainbow. Maybe a reason why the doors closed, so you could open the one that leads to your perfect road!"_ Kurt sang the hell out of the one song that Katy Perry sang that Puck could stomach.

Rachel looked over her shoulder at them squealing softly, "It's so cute! Kurt's flirting with a really nice-looking boy!"

Finn opened his mouth to say something but was nudged out of the way by Quinn, she looked through the small cracked open door, "Oh, he is cute!"

Santana looked, agreeing with a sly look to Puck, "Really, cute. Boarding on hot, even."

Puck hung over Rachel's shoulder, he saw a boy about their age with Princess. The boy had messy, spiky hair. Light brown eyes the color of the whiskey Puck had hidden away from his mom last week. Pale, but lightly tanned skin, like he was getting over an long illness, making the scattering of beauty marks on his left cheek and neck stand out, with a slight up turned nose. Puck thought the guy look more pretty-like Kurt did- than hot.

Not that Puck though dudes were hot or pretty. Except for Kurt but that was a different case all together. Puck was surprised that the boy could actually match Kurt vocally, they sounded good together too, Puck thought unhappily.

 " _...Come on, show'em what your worth, make'em go 'aah',"_ Kurt sang fluttering his eyelashes at the other boy with ever 'Aah'.

 _"... let your colors burst!"_ the whiskey eyed boy sang watching worshipfully as the darker haired boy danced around joyfully, _"Your going to leave them in awe, awe, awe..."_

 _"Boom, Boom, Boom!"_ Kurt whispered as he wrapped his arms around the boy's neck, _"Baby, your a firework! Your going to leave them all in awe, awe, awe..."_

 _"Even bright than the moon..."_ the boy sang just as softly as Kurt, leaning his forehead against Kurt's closing his eyes, _"Brighter than the moon..."_

Rachel barged into the room before Puck could grab her saying, "That was so cute, Kurt," startling both boys away from each other, "I'm glad you found another gay boy to flirt with but now I want to use the room."

"Rachel!" Finn looking scandalized.

"Did she seriously just _say_ that?" The boy asked.

Kurt sighed, shrugging, "He's my step-cousin, Stiles Stilinski."

Rachel frowned, asking, "What's a Stiles?"

The boy got an annoyed look. Puck frowned, as it came to him just who this boy was.

"Oh, so this is a case of _Kissing Cousins?"_ Quinn asked tongue 'n' cheek.

"Their not actually related. So there is no moral reason why they couldn't." Finn said suddenly making everyone look at him. Finn wasn't as dumb as he pretended to be.

Puck had saddled up to the boy, "Hey there, _Foxy_ ," the look of rage that was directed at him caused Puck to take a step back then the boy grinned and replied with, " _Fairy_ - _child_." Quinn and Rachel gasped knowing Stiles was about to get punched but was surprised when all Puck did was laugh.

"Been awhile since anyone has called me that," looking at Kurt, then back at Stiles, "mostly I go by Puck."

"Please tell me," Stiles begged, "that you've read Shakespeare?"

"Who?" Puck said confusedly.

Stiles looked disappointed as Kurt muttered under his breath, _"Oh what fools..."_ louder Kurt asked, "You remember Stiles, Noah?"

Puck frowned at the name only Kurt and Rachel called him by, nodding, as he said, "Like I could ever forget the guy who convinced Finn it was okay to eat glue because it was a super food."

"I still haven't developed superpowers like you said I would," Finn said with a pout as he crossed his arms over his chest. Everyone looked at him aghast. Stiles just snickered because he was an asshole like that.

Kurt looked at Finn amazed, "When he says stuff like that? I have to wonder if he is an understated genius or really that stupid. Why did I like _you_ again?"

"Because he would hold your designer coats when ever you got tossed into the dumpster by us." Puck muttered.

"When you did _what_?" Stiles hissed. For a moment Puck thought he saw Stiles eyes _change_ glowing bronze in color. Stiles shoved Puck up against a wall, almost but not quite growling.

"No," Finn exclaimed, "It wasn't like how you think!"

Kurt frowned, "Not how... Finn, you and Puck along with half the football team threw me into the dumpster almost everyday my freshmen year! And the Slushies?" Kurt shook his head, "I won't even go there."

"How could you?" Stiles hissed, "You were friends!"

"Junior High happened, Foxy." Santana said, bringing the boy's attention to her, she shivered at the slow once over Stiles gave her, "Things couldn't stay the same."

"You had something to do with that didn't you, _Satan_." Stiles said, knowingly.

"You remember me!" Santana didn't quite squeal in happiness but it was close.

"Kind of hard to forget the girl who buried me alive in the sandbox." Stiles said with a smirk, letting Puck go, noticing the confused looks on the brunette and blonde girl's faces. "Fairychild, FrankenFinn and Satan would play in the park with me and Kurt when I use to come an visit him."

"Uh," Quinn muttered, glancing at Puck, "It that why you beat up Landon Alexander?"

"No," Puck denied, "I beat him up because he said..."trailing off uncomfortable casting a quick look at Kurt, "Well, if he said it about one of you, girls? You would have made him eat his own balls, Q."

Quinn gave Puck a long look before nodding. Puck only beat up guys that made sexual remarks about the girls and Kurt apparently.

"Why are you beating up people for me?" Kurt demanded walking over and poking Puck in the chest, "I can defend myself..."

"Oh, yeah," Puck snarled, knowing how untrue that was lately, "if that's so why does Karofsky scare you?" Puck wasn't sure what was going on between Kurt and Karofsky. Puck only knew Kurt got upset after run-ends with Karofsky. Puck really didn't like how pale Kurt would get at the mention of the football players name.

"Don't Noah," Kurt whispered backing away.

Stiles stepped away from Puck asking, "If this Karofsky guy is bothering you?"

"It's nothing, Stiles, okay." Kurt denied, turning to Rachel, "You can have the choir room. Stiles and I have to get to the school office anyway. Dad should have got Stiles registered for his classes."

"You know one of my gay dads is a lawyer," Rachel said, "if you are being harassed because of your sexuality by Karofsky..."

"Everyone knows who your dads are, Rachel!" Kurt gritted out his jaw clenched, "No. Thank you but no."

"Well, the offer will stand." Rachel said softly.

"Thank you," Kurt repeated in a softer voice making Rachel smile back at Kurt.

Puck perked up suddenly, as a thought occurred to him, "Foxy, knows about the hobbit, right?"

"His name is _Blaine_ ," Kurt said stressing the name, "you cave dweller." Kurt looked at Stiles, "He's just a friend..."

"Who serenaded you with Katy Perry." Finn said slyly.

"I was spying on the Warblers practice it was a pre-picked song!"

"He showed you around the school." Santana said with knowing smirk.

"Blaine thought I would be interested in Dalton because of the schools anti-bullying rules."

"Princess, you text him all the time." Puck said trying not to show just how jealous he was of the attention Kurt showed the hobbit.

"Wear a tiara to the play ground once and they never let you forget it." Kurt mumbled more to Puck than to anyone else causing Puck to smirk. Kurt suddenly grabbed Stiles by the wrist and proceed to pull him towards the door, "Oh, by the way Rachel, Stiles is joining the glee club," Rachel's jaw dropped, "so if you could be so kind as to inform Mr. Shue that Stiles will audition after school?" And out the door Kurt went with Stiles in tow ignoring Rachel's shriek.

After they had turned a corner down the hall, Stiles said, "You did that on purpose!"

Kurt sighed, "Don't get me wrong, Rachel as her moments. But mostly she is an arrogant know-it-all diva. She is also a really good singer and knows it. The problem is that she has to have everyone else know it too. " He gave Stiles a look, "So what song are you going to sing?"

Stiles shrugged, "I was thinking _Mary had a little lamb_ or _Twinkle, twinkle little star?_ It worked for that guy on Britain's Got Talent." At Kurt's incoherent sound of disbelief Stiles laughed and took off running down the hall Kurt chasing after him.

 

 

 


	2. No Good Deed

Puck sniggered with Santana as they walked out of math class that they shared with Foxy. The amber eyed boy seemed to enjoy answering every question the teacher asked with the number forty-two. The look on the math teacher's face was so worth the detention Puck got for laughing. He heard the sound of a body slamming into a metal locker echoed in the hallway. Puck saw Karofsky looming over Kurt, which would not end well. A low animalistic growl came from his left Puck blinked and Stiles saw slamming Karofsky's head into a locker so hard that metal rang from the force of it.

"I didn't even see him move." Santana muttered.

Stiles had Karofsky by the back of the football player's thick neck shaking him like a misbehaving puppy. The look of rage on Stiles face could only mean that Karofsky's time on this planet was short.

"No, one touches, _my_ Kurt! Asshole, unless _he_ wants you to touch him." Stiles glanced over at Kurt, "Do you want this meathead to touch you?"

"No," Kurt said, pushing away from the lockers, straightening his clothes as he did so, "no, I did not."

At Kurt's words Stiles slammed Karofsky head into the lockers again. Puck caught sight of Azimio trying to sneak up on Stiles while his back was turned. Puck slipped between Stiles and the big black boy, who looked confused at Puck's appearance.

"Unless one of them tags you, you don't get to join in," Puck said, mockingly, "those are the rules."

"Since when?" The other boy asked, stupidly.

"Since ever!" Santana hissed, causing the larger boy to back away. It always amused Puck at how Santana was the most feared girl in the school. So much so, that the bullies were scared of her.

"Stiles!" Kurt shouted his cousin's name bringing Puck's attention back to Kurt. Karofsky was turning blue from lack of air since Stiles had his forearm against Karofsky's throat.

"Stiles! He's not worth it! Let him go!" Kurt pleaded. Stiles growled, dropping his arm from the larger boy. Karofsky took a much needed breath, and was smart enough not to say anything.

Stiles glared at the football player, "Touch Kurt again? And I'll end you," his voice void of any emotion, "I'm the son of a sheriff. I know how to make your body disappear."

It was the flat, cold, inhuman look in the boy's eyes that convinced Puck that Stiles meant every word. Puck wondered what had happened to the bright eyed boy to cause him to be this coldly dangerous.

"What is going on here?" Sue Sylvester 's voice barked out. Stiles shifted his weight so he had his arm around Karofsky's neck and shoulders in a way that looked friendly rather then threatening like it had been before.

Stiles eyes dropped, reading the boy's jacket, "Karofsky..." he looked back to the middle aged, sour looking, short haired blonde woman wearing a red track suit. "...Was telling my cousin how much he liked his singing, weren't you?" Stiles clamped down on Karofsky's neck so tightly and Karofsky made a slightly pained sound but nodded in agreement to Stiles question.

The blonde pursed her lips together, "Related to Porcelain? I should have known. You have the same pasty, pale complexion. I suppose you're also going try out for _Glee Club_." She spit out as if the words had a nasty taste to them.

Stiles blinked, "Actually, if you had a Lacrosse team I would have tried out for that. But sense you don't..."

"Lacrosse? That's like soccer with sticks?"

The expression on Stiles face warned Kurt that the next thing out of Stiles mouth was going to be impolite, so he said, "We really have to be going, Coach. Lunch, is now... and Stiles still has to meet the others."

"What the hell is a Stiles?" Coach Sylvester sneered, asking.

Yeah, no, Stiles was so not having that, he opened his mouth and Kurt slapped his hand over Stiles mouth. Kurt gave Stiles an icy, warning glare and pulled Stiles down the hall away from Coach and Karofsky as Puck and Santana followed after them sniggering.

***

Stiles had been surprised by the differences between here and Beacon Hills. The homophobia at this school was unreal but unsurprising for the mid-west...for an eighties movie maybe! No, this place was a cliché. But it did have a few things going for it. No, parents for teachers or no psychos and no dead bodies before third period.

The slushy machine in the lunchroom was just asking for trouble. Stiles wondered where the jocks had gotten the ones he had seen them throw at some other students earlier this morning. Although, the guy with the white guy afro deserved it. The guy had given Stiles creepy Matt vibes when he saw the kid was taking pictures of a couple of cheerleaders. Then he found out about the revolt for tater tots, "...Seriously?"

"Do not dis the tater tots, man." Puck muttered, Stiles gave him a side eyed look, "No, really, dude. Mercedes will cut you."

"Kurt's best friend?"

"There is a reason why, Proud Mary and the Princess are so tight." Santana said.

Puck snorted, "Satan won't admit it but Mercedes scares her."

"The only thing I'm scared of," Santana glared at Puck, "is that she'll sit on me," she shoved past the boys and took a spot next to a pretty blonde girl with a spacey expression, in a cheerleading uniform.

Kurt strutted over to the table and slammed his tray down making the boy in the wheelchair flinch, "Bad day, Kurt?"

Kurt shrugged, "Same as always, Artie."

"Heard some rumors,"

"Really?" Kurt asked, sitting down.

"Yep, that you have had a cute boy defending your honor."

"That was just my cousin, Stiles." Kurt said pointing to Stiles as he walked towards the table.

A pretty Asian girl sitting next to Artie made a confused face, "What the hell is a--"she was cut off when another tray slammed down next to Kurt's.

"Finish that sentence and I'll kill everyone at this table but Kurt." Stiles said, darkly, "It's a nick name because my real one is a polish nightmare that sounds like a cat hacking up a hair ball." Stiles looked over at a stylishly dressed, plump, black girl, "Did you really lead a revolt for tater tots?"

Mercedes gave Stiles a narrowed eyed look before nodding. "Dude! That's awesome!" Stiles said holding out a fist. Mercedes looked over at Kurt and Kurt nodded as Puck sat down on the other side of Kurt.

"Are you a dolphin?" the blonde, whose name Stiles found out was Brittany, asked. Santana closed her eyes at the question and muttered in Spanish under her breath.

Stiles gave the question some thought before replying with, "I'm more of a sting ray."

Brittany squealed and clapped her hands, "I've never met anyone like me before!"

"What are you talking about Brittany?" Kurt asked, as he opened his bottle of water.

Brittany's blue eyes had a vague expression when she said, "You know, some one who likes boys _and_ girls," she frowned, "but I like Santana the best."

Stiles paused with a tater tot in his fingers, "Are you..." be broke off and looked at the others, "is she serious?"

"Yes," Kurt said pulling out his cell phone and swiping at the screen.

"No," muttered Santana, but brushed her pinky finger against Brittany's.

"Maybe?" Artie said, unsure, but gave the blonde a bright smile that she returned.

"Possibly," Puck said, disinterested, in the conversation as he poked at the meat on his tray with his spork.

The Asian girl leaned forward, "Brittany has them all snowed," she told Stiles," I'm Tina by the way."

Stiles grinned, "Nice to meet you."

"She's taken," the boy in the wheelchair growled.

"Artie!" Tina scolded.

Stiles raised an eyebrow, "By you?"

Artie gave Tina a sheepish look, "No, gee, by our friend Mike, but he has a different lunch period."

Tina got a dreamy look on her face, "He's so cool," she licks her lips, "and as the best abs! And the best dancer in Glee Club."

Kurt nodded absently, "He's kind of lanky."

"Twisty." Brittany said.

"Bendy." Puck told Stiles.

Kurt gave Puck a side eyed look, as he put down his phone, "Do you say shit like that on purpose? Because it makes people wonder where your tastes lay."

"No," Puck said with a grin, "it makes _you_ wonder where they lay, Princess." Puck crowded closer to Kurt, "Of course, if your pretty-self ever graced the front seat of my truck with your presence--"

Kurt took his water bottle had tipped it over Puck's head. Kurt snapped, "Eww! First, I would never step foot in that death trap...how you treat that poor truck is a shame! Have you ever even had the oil checked?"

"I'm suppose to do that?" Puck muttered, as he wiped water from his face.

"Second, your man-whore ways are disgusting! And Third? I'm gay, not desperate."

Everyone at the table snickered at Kurt's tirades. While Puck grumbled about making a few cougars happy, you became a man-whore.

"Dude. no," Artie said, "it was the soccer moms that led to that."

"No!" Tina exclaimed laughing, "It was the Cheerios!" Talking about the high school's cheerleaders.

"Really?" Mercedes asked, "I thought it was the girls from the correctional reform school?"

"It was Quinn," Kurt said, softly and everyone at the table fell silent, "and her rampant cheating on Finn with Puck that cemented Puck's reputation as a man-whore."

Puck glared at Kurt coldly before he stood up and stalked away from the table, he shoved a boy with glasses making the kid fall and his lunch tray slid across the floor.

"Some people can't handle the truth," Santana said, with a smirk.

"The truth?" Kurt said, turning his icy gaze on the Latina girl, "Like the reason you broke up with Puck was because of his _credit score_? And not because you got tired of having to share Brittany with him?"

Santana looked down at her tray, and said nothing.

"Sarah, liked you, Santana. Puck never would have let you around his sister if he hadn't cared about you. So, you know that it was more than fucking for Puck, but you have never been honest with yourself, Satan. Not about what you want or who you want. For all of Puck's talk about the cougars, he never, stepped out on you while you were dating. He _liked_ you. Do you know how rare that is, for him to actually like someone?"

"What would you know about any of that?"

Kurt sighed, "Who do you think babysat Sarah while Puck was dating you? For all of the dumpster dives, slushies? I knew it was about high school popularity. Didn't I like the things he did? No. But I understood why. I also know if I ever needed _Fairy-child_ , if I needed _Noah_ he would be there for me." Kurt gave Santana a long, hard look, "I can't say the same for you, though, can I."

Santana's silence spoke for her.

Kurt shook his head, "So, in order to get over you, Puck turned his sights on the one girl who shouldn't have looked twice at him because she was dating Puck's best friend. She was safe...except that she _did_ look twice at him..." Kurt let out another sigh, "That could have ended in a much bigger mess than Finn just dumping Quinn."

Brittany nodded, suddenly, "It's a good thing me and San taught Puck to wrap it," her eyes wide and guilelessly, "those tiger ladies tried to teach him bad habits."

Everyone at the table looked aghast at the thought.

Kurt turned to Stiles, "Please tell me you've thought about what song you are going to sing?"

Stiles popped a tater tot in his mouth. Not as good a curly fries but they would do for now, once he finished chewing he said, seriously, "I was thinking something from the Weird Al collection."

"No." Kurt said told him with a flat look.

***

The Glee Club was taking their seats in the auditorium, as Kurt introduced Stiles to Mr. Shuester, once that was done Stiles walked one to the stage. Kurt took a seat next to Mercedes. 

"So," Stiles started, "I decided to do a song from one of Kurt's favorite musicals. But...do I really have to do this, Kurt?"

"Yes!" Kurt yelled from his seat.

"Fine," Stiles muttered then with a motion of his hand the stage when dark.

Slow building drums and horns sound in the darkened room, when a spot light lands on Stiles in the middle of the stage, he is at a podium with a large book flipping through the pages rapidly, almost frantically...

" _Allison_ ," Stiles whispered, heat breakingly soft, then louder in time with the music, " _Eeka nahmen nhaem_ ," he ran his finger along the page of the book, " _Ah tum eleka_ _nahmen_..." he frowned, closing his eyes, " _Let her flesh not be torn...Let her blood leave no stain.... Derek, though they stab him, break his bones and however them try to destroy him... Let him never die...let her never die?"_ The last line was sung confused.

" _Atum? Ahtum? Nahmen eleka eleka,_ " Stiles growled out frustrated. He shoved the podium over and it crashed to the floor as he began to rant, "what good is this chanting? I don't even know what I'm reading!" Stiles kicks the book away from him and it skids along the stage coming to a stop at the edge of it. "I don't even know what trick I ought to try..."

Stiles paused looking around the stage as if he had lost something, he muttered quietly, " _Allison? Where are you? Already dead. Derek...are you bleeding? One more of my disasters? That I can add to my generous supply_!"

Stiles rubbed his hands over his face, before straightening, growling out, " _No good deed goes unpunished!"_ Thinking of all the people he had tried to help, Erica, Boyd, gone now...All--No don't think about her.

" _No act of charity goes unresented_ ," Stiles thought about the help he gave to Lydia and Jackson and instead of being grateful for his help they resented him for it. How he saved Cora's life with CPR, and saved Derek from drowning in the pool all without so much as a word of thanks. Helping Malia learn how to be human again and...the worst one of all, Scott...and keeping him from killing people until he learned control.

" _No good deed goes unpunished!"_ Stiles sang out, slowly realizing for the first time how true those words were, " _that is my new creed!"_

_"Dad_?" Stiles shouted, hopefully, " _Scott_ ," was whispered, in betrayal. " ** _Derek_** ," was asked in longing.

" ** _Allison_!"** Stiles cried dropping to his knees, head dropping down, in a grief stricken way everyone in the room was effected by, slowly he raised his head, and said more than sang, "One question haunts and hurts," wrapping his arms around himself, "Too much," shaking his head, "Too much to mention..."

"Was I seeking good? Or seeking attention?" Memories of dragging his best friend in to the wood to look for a body filled Stiles head.

"And isn't that what all good deeds are? When looked at with an ice cold eye? And maybe that---" Stiles stood raising his voice, " _is the reason why_!"

" _No good deed goes unpunished, all helpful urges should be circumvented! Sure, I meant well-"_ Stiles shrugged carelessly, a dark look in his eyes _, "But look what meant-well did!"_ Allison was no longer here, that's what meant-well did for Stiles.

"Alright!" Stiles shouted, "Enough! So be it then..." he looked out over the crowd, he could see his pale complexion and dark bruises under his eyes from lack of sleep, "Let all of Beacon Hills be agreed... I am wicked, though and though!"

"Allison since I could not succeed in saving you, _I promise no good deed, will I attempt to do **again!**_ **"** Stiles voice swelled with the music and held the note proving that the singing voice was on par with Kurt's as a countertenor. When the note ended the stage went dark and everyone applauded.

But when the lights came back on the stage was empty.

Kurt was getting worried, Stiles wouldn't have disappeared without telling him, would he? His Stiles was so different now and in so much pain if the song was to go by. Kurt wasn't sure he knew what to do to help his friend.

"So, what did you think?" A voice from the back of the auditorium called out. Kurt looked behind him to see Stiles leaning on the back wall, one leg crossed over the other hands in his jean pockets as if he hadn't just scared the life out of Kurt, looking bored.

Kurt looked at his fellow gleeks, and saw approval in Mr. Shue's eyes, even Rachel was bouncing with excitement.

"You're in!!!" It was said by the club in unison.

_There was no higher compliment_ , Kurt thought, _then when the Glee Club agreed on something._

***

"I can't believe you changed the words to the greatest song in WICKED." Kurt bitched as he and Stiles walked to Kurt's Navigator. Stiles rolled his eyes, pulling out his phone when the low horns and drums of Fever Ray's 'the Wolf' rang out, it was Derek's ring tone. Stiles swiped at his screen and read,

**Be safe.**

A slight smile came to Stiles lips, _aww, Sourwolf_ _cared,_ he thought. He scrolled down,

**I want my jacket back in one piece...or I'll rip your throat out.**

Stiles snorted, _Of course_ , he thought _, maybe he didn't._

"...Finn and I did the Cha Cha, while Puck ran around in a tutu." Kurt said, seriously.

"What color was it?" Stiles asked, absently, as he typed out a reply to Derek's text.

"Purple with pink poke-a-dots."

"Really?" Stiles said, finishing his text and putting his phone into the pocket of the black leather jacket he was wearing, the same one Derek was so worried about., "Cause canary yellow would be more his color with his complexion."

Kurt snickered and threw an arm around Stiles shoulders. Kurt's expression turned sultry, making Stiles gulp, as the other boy whispered into Stiles ear, "Do you know how--- Blaine?"

Stiles stumbled a little when Kurt pushed away from him. He turned to see who had Kurt's attention. A boy about their age, maybe a little older wearing a preppy looking maroon colored school uniform blazer and tan pants. His dark hair looked like it might be as curly as Isaac's if it wasn't for the fact it was gelled back within of an inch of its life, stood next to a...was that a Beamer?

"I'll be right back." Kurt said, straightening his clothes, "Don't move," before rushing over to the boy next to the Beamer.

"Who is that?" Stiles muttered, irate at the sight of Kurt fawning all over the prep-school boy.

"That's the Hobbit." Puck said, leaning against the Navigator. Stiles gave Blaine a long look, watching as Blaine laid on the charm thick for Kurt, "I don't think I like him."

"No body likes him but Finn and Tina," Puck mumbled, "Even Rachel doesn't like him," he paused, "though that has more to do with the fact of him not liking her back."

"Dude's gay, right?" Stiles asked and Puck nodded, "Why would he like a girl like that?"

Puck sighed, "Cause the Hobbit thought he was a sting ray because he kissed Rachel while drunk and liked it."

"Is he a moron?" Stiles asked, "That's not how it works!" Stiles paused, "Okay, that's not how it works for everyone." He turned back to watch Kurt flirt...badly, if the expression on the Hob--Blaine's face was anything to go by, he only looked confused. "How did they meet?"

"Some shit with Karofsky, duets, Finn being an idiot and bad dye jobs along with spying on the Grabblers, the Hobbit's glee club, at the Dalton, but I guess it worked out for the Princess." 

It was a good thing Kurt had brought him up to date about the things going on in his life or Puck explanation would have confused Stiles. He looked at Puck to see the unhappy expression on his face as the taller boy looked across the parking lot at Kurt. "You don't seem happy about that."

Puck sighed, "I got in trouble, Quinn decided to date Sam and Princess is making eyes at a Hobbit. So, yeah, I'm not happy. But it is what it is." Puck grinned, saddling up to Stiles, his smile taking on a leer, "If you want I'd be more than happy to show you my guns," he flexed his arms, that were shown off nicely in his sleeveless shirt.

"Do you just hit on anything with a pulse?" Stiles asked, flatly.

"Well, no, not anything. No animals. I'm not into _bestiary."_

Stiles blinked at the boy, he had thought only Scott and Allis-- _Nope, not going to touch that,_ Stiles thought. And instead said, "You realized, that you, me, Satan and FrankenFinn have to watch this," motioning to Kurt and Blaine, "carefully."

Puck nodded. As Derek's ring tone blared from Stiles pocket, he dug out the phone and swiped the _screen_ to read the text,

**With my teeth, Stiles.**

Stiles smiled fondly down at his phone, before putting back into his pocket. He noticed Puck rolling his eyes as Kurt came bouncing towards them dragging Blaine along behind him. Puck tried to slip away but Stiles grabbed him by the shirt, and hissed, "Oh, no! You are not leaving me alone for this..."

"Stiles!" Kurt said, smiling, "I want you to meet Blaine Anderson!" Stiles turned and smiled, still keeping a death grip on Puck's shirt.

"Hi, Stiles," Blaine said with a chipper smile.

_He can't be human,_ Stiles thought, _no one can seem as perfect as Kurt thinks this boy is and be human._ Because From the look on Kurt's face when he looked at Blaine he did think the boy was prefect. "Hi," Stiles muttered back.

Kurt threw his arms around Stiles, and whispered into his ear, "I knew you would like him."

Stiles said nothing only hugged Kurt back, while trying to grimace at Blaine's _everything_ and ignore Puck's sniggering.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Good Deed  
> From the Musical Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> Song-Firework by Katy Perry
> 
> My Tumblr: lln3dseethelight.tumblr.com  
> Come talk to me


End file.
